


Home Cooking Always Tastes Better With You

by hobbit_hedgehog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 11:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbit_hedgehog/pseuds/hobbit_hedgehog
Summary: When they had first moved in together, Daichi and Koushi's schedules had been fairly incompatible. It had put somewhat of a strain on their relationship at first, but Koushi and Daichi established weekly date nights to counter the problem.  So every Friday night became date night, and that night was their monthly "at home" date.





	Home Cooking Always Tastes Better With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Team! This is just a little something I wrote for one of my servers for our weekly writing contests. The recipe in this is another one I found in Fumi Yoshinaga’s manga “What Did You Eat Yesterday”. I hope you all enjoy it!

Koushi shivered as a gust of wind blew by. The mid-March evening had been chillier than Koushi had anticipated, and he hadn't thought to grab a heavier coat when he left for the store. He shivered again as he tugged the collar of his coat closer to his face. He had the groceries, and he was only a few blocks from home. He'd be fine.

When they had first moved in together, Daichi and Koushi's schedules had been fairly incompatible. At the time, Daichi had just started his job as a high school math teacher, while Koushi balanced a bakery job with evening classes dedicated to finishing his library science degree. It had put somewhat of a strain on their relationship at first, but Koushi and Daichi established weekly date nights to counter the problem. The date nights continued even after Koushi got his degree and a job at a nearby library. They knew that they didn't really need a specific night, but it was a routine that neither was willing to part with. So every Friday night became date night, and that night was their monthly "at home" date.

Koushi kicked his shoes off in the genkan, setting the grocery bags down long enough to hang his coat on the rack. He pulled on his slippers, then carried the groceries into the kitchen. Daichi was sitting at the kitchen table, stacks of homework assignments spread out on the table in front of him. Koushi grinned to himself when he saw his reading glasses perched on the bridge of Daichi's nose. Koushi set the grocery bags down on the kitchen counter.

"I'm home," he announced.

Daichi turned in his seat, slipping Koushi's glasses from his face as he smiled, "Welcome home."

Koushi made his way over to Daichi. He pressed a quick kiss to Daichi's forehead, then pulled Daichi to his feet. "Come on," Koushi said, "let's get dinner started before it gets too late."

Daichi scooped up the assignments. He carefully placed them in his briefcase before following Koushi into the kitchen. "Do you want to make the soup while I work on the tofu?" Daichi asked.

"Sure," Koushi said as he pulled the wok and a pot down from where they hung on a rack with other pans.

Daichi pulled the necessary ingredients from the fridge while Koushi rummaged through the cabinets for a lid for the pot. Daichi set his own ingredients down, then unloaded Koushi's from the grocery bags. He picked up the leeks, then made his way to the sink. There was a bit of a traffic jam at the sink, the two having arrived at the same time with two separate tasks to complete. Ever the gentleman, Daichi let Koushi go first with a cheeky grin and an exaggerated, sweeping gesture. Koushi filled his pot with water, then bumped Daichi's hip with his own as he made his way over to the stove. Daichi chuckled as he rinsed off the leeks.

"You're incorrigible," Daichi called over his shoulder.

"I don't know the meaning of the word," Koushi replied.

Koushi set the pot on the stove top, added rice wine and chicken bouillon to the water, then turned the heat on. He placed a lid on the pot, then grabbed the bowl of dried wakame seaweed that Daichi had left on the counter. He added water to the bowl, then turned to watch Daichi cut some cabbage. Two neat piles of tofu and leeks had been pushed to one corner of the cutting board. Koushi flashed Daichi a fond smile, then returned to his own dish. While the wakame soaked, Koushi chopped some scallions.

"How's it going over there?" Daichi asked.

"It's going well," Koushi replied, pausing to stir the broth in the pot, "I cut enough scallions for the both of us if you need them. How's it going on your end?"

"Just finished chopping the cabbage," Daichi announced. "I'm about to mince the garlic and the ginger. I'll take some of those scallions if you've got them."

Koushi scooped some of the scallions into a small bowl. He brought it over to Daichi, placing it next to his cutting board before kissing him gently on the cheek. Daichi turned his head, pressing his forehead against Koushi's.

"Thank you," he said.

Koushi grinned at Daichi as he whispered, "You're welcome." He pulled away, placing the wok on the stove for Daichi before returning to his own dish.  
Daichi added some oil to a wok, then dumped the scallions, ginger, garlic, and chili paste in. He let the ingredients fry for a bit, turning to watch Koushi add salt and pepper to the pot. Daichi added pork to the wok, then the tofu and the cabbage once the pork had crumbled.

"Soup's done," Koushi announced. "I just put in the sesame oil and the wakame."

"I've still got a little bit to go on the stir fry," Daichi said, adding miso and sugar to the wok. "Can you hand me the rice wine?"

"Do you need the sweet bean paste?" Koushi asked.

"That too, yeah."

Koushi picked up the sweet bean paste and the rice wine. He carried them over to Daichi, placing them next to the stove. He wrapped his arm around Daichi's waist and peered over Daichi's shoulder.

"Looks good," he said.

Daichi hummed as he added the two ingredients, "Just a few more things. Can you dissolve some potato starch for me?"

With reluctance, Koushi pulled his arms back. He grabbed the potato starch from the cabinet and mixed it with water in a bowl. He passed the bowl to Daichi, who poured it into the wok. Once the mixture thickened, Koushi picked up the leeks and added them to the stir fry. While Daichi finished cooking, Koushi set the table.

"Alright, we're all set," Daichi called, taking the wok off of the heat.

They sat down at the table, sharing stories about their respective days. Once they finished, they washed the dishes together. Koushi made it a point to flick soapy water at Daichi. His effort was met with quick retaliation in the form of the spray nozzle from the sink. They called a truce at that point, neither wanting to clean up the aftereffects of a water fight. They changed into their pajamas, then settled on the couch to watch television.

"Dinner was good tonight," Koushi said, resting his head on Daichi's chest. "I really liked your stir fry.”

Daichi wrapped an arm around Koushi's shoulder and pulled him closer. "Thank you, but your soup's really what made it," Daichi replied.

Koushi let out a snort, headbutting Daichi's shoulder. "You flatterer, you."

"Works every time," Daichi chuckled.

Koushi pushed himself up to press a lazy kiss to Daichi's lips. They stayed connected for a few seconds, just a gentle press of lips with nothing else in mind. Koushi pulled back first. With one last kiss to Daichi's lips and one pressed to the tip of his nose, Koushi settled back down against Daichi's chest. Daichi pulled Koushi close again, with both arms around Koushi this time.

"Hey, I love you," Koushi said.

"I love you too," Daichi replied, pressing a kiss to Koushi's head.

They ended up falling asleep on the couch that night, locked in each other's embrace. They would both be sore in the morning, but when asked about it, neither would complain. After all, they had had a wonderful date night the night before, and there was nothing to complain about a quiet night in with someone they loved.


End file.
